gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Prospero
Prospero is an Argani forcemage, and heir to the kingdom of Enedhaur. Summary OTHER NAMES: Lord Prospero, Prince Prospero, Heir to Enedhaur, Lord of Caras Eleniel. HOME: Originally Enedhaur, now Emynost and Caras Eleniel, Edhelnore BORN: 16th April, 1340 AGE: 136 LEVEL: 15 RACE: Argani PROFESSION: Seer/ Force-Mage Background Prospero was born in 1340, to Calador and Mirini. Calador was the brother of Queen Melwen , and thus Prospero stood to inherit the throne of Edhelnore, should the queen produce no heirs. Calador is also the king of Enedhaur. From a young age, Prospero showed great aptitude for the magical arts, and scholarly pursuits. He didn't show much interest in fighting and soldiery, which pleased his father a lot. Calador had never wanted his son to have to live through wars, like he had. Not that Prospero was weak, or unwilling to fight; he just showed a great fondness for knowledge and arcana. Thus, when he reached the age of thirty, Prospero enrolled in the Halls of Enchantment, an academy dedicated to teaching the magical arts. His mother, Mirini, had been a long time teacher there, and begin his special mentor. The special bond Prospero and his mother shared helped him to excel in his studies, and he quickly became the one of the best mages in the Halls, second only to his mother. At the same time, Calador taught him how to defend himself in combat. However, because of the intensity of his studies, Prospero never allowed himself to leave the city. Whilst all his peers left, to explore the country, and the world beyond, Prospero stayed in the libraries studying. After a while, news of his abilities reached the ears of Queen Melwen, and she enlisted him as one of her special seers (a group known as the Cor-Noli). Their purpose was to study ancient texts and prophecies, and warn the queen of things which would come to pass. Prospero was particularly interested in the progeny of Balzot, including the Death Queen and her off-spring. As this was a matter which concerned Melwen dearly, Prospero was close to her heart, both as her nephew and her most trusted advisor. Melwen took him under her wing, and treated him like a son. In the event that she would die without an heir, Prospero would become king of Edhelnore. Because of his duties to the queen, Prospero still rarely ventured past the city walls. Even when he did, he never went futher than the city of Siria. Over the years, Prospero's knowledge increased dramatically, as did his ability to interpret prophecies and omens. It was Prospero who informed the queen that she would marry an Elf who had returned from the dead (Lexus), and of the demise of the Death Queen. Since then, Prospero has become embroiled in the campaign to slay the Wraiths of Vancumar, and helped to kidnap Shinkara from the Six-Spires. Stats LANGUAGES: Ardanian 7, Maldidoran 7, Rhutalathian 6, Parzifan 7, Argani 9, Valikal 10, Urloc 10, Dwarvish 3 PP: 150 HITS: 137 AT: 2 DB: 10 Skills Spells Items of Note The Sword of Prospero- A magical longsword, which once belonged to Calador, brother of Melwen. +20 OB, +20 DB. Fumbles only on a 1. The sword can immolate at will, causing an additional heat critical on all foes. Helm of Mirini- x2 pp multiplier. +5 Spell Adder. Adds +30 to all spell rolls. 'Wand of Prospero-' Adds +40 to all Directed Spells, and x2 damage. Category:PCs Category:Wraith Saga Category:Edhelnore Category:Enedhaur Category:Force-Mages Category:Seers Category:Linuir Category:Sylvani Category:Kallari Category:Elves